It'll Be Okay
by welcome2hell
Summary: Something happens when Melinda was put in charge of the Resistance. Not being to handle what she did she travels to the past to try and help her brother keep it from happening.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Charmed. **

**This takes place sometime in season 6 after the sisters find out that Wyatt is evil but they don't know about Chris. **

**Summary: Something happens when Melinda was put in charge of the Resistance. She follows Chris to the past, needing the help and comfort of her brother, and accidentally spills some secrets. Sweet brother-sister moment.**

**The story is pretty AU for obvious reasons but the main plot is still the same…. I think.**

**For now it's a one-shot; could turn into a multi-chap if I get a good response.**

Chris was still stuck at a dead end on who turned Wyatt evil and it didn't help that he was worried sick about Melinda. For all he knew Wyatt had already captured and tortured her for his location; or worse. Chris shook his head at the thought of Melinda possibly being dead; he knew she was too strong and smart to get caught by Wyatt. Looking back down at the Book of Shadows he sighed in frustration; still not getting any further.

"Chris, Leo just orbed by and told us that they have found out another time portal has opened up, or at least will soon. Do know anything about it?" Piper questioned; still not trusting their neurotic whitelighter. Chris somewhat perked up. Maybe this was the lead that he had been looking for. He never thought that the person to turn Wyatt evil would be from the future. His perkiness faded when a bright blue time portal opened up on the far wall of the attic. The sisters and Chris immediately went onto a defensive position.

Chris almost started crying in happiness when a young women, no older than 18, stumbled out. Her slightly curly light brown hair was tangled and her cloths were ripped and dirty but he didn't care; she was alive. He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug before holding her at shoulders length. Only then did he notice that she was crying.

"Mellie what's wrong? What happened?" He asked gently as he wiped the tears off her face. The sisters watched in fascination, they had never seen Chris act so loving. Melinda pushed his hands off of her and wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"He's dead Chris! I k-killed him!" Chris wrapped his arms around his little sister again and once again spoke to her gently.

"Who? Who's dead?" The sisters got more cautious of the girl when they found out that she was a murderer.

"Wyatt," She said so low that Piper barley heard her; but she did.

"What," Piper said almost too calmly and only then did Melinda notice that there were other people were in the attic. When she let go of Chris and looked over at the sisters she gasped and before Chris could stop her Melinda said the one word that would change everything for Chris 'Perry'.

"Mommy?" This time it was Pipers turn to gasp, along with Phoebe and Paige. Melinda realized her mistake as soon as the word left her mouth and she grabbed onto Chris's arm. _Orb us out of here_. She demanded through the telepathic bond that Piper's children shared. Before any of the sisters could react the siblings were gone.

They reappeared in a secluded area in the park that they would always go to as kids and Melinda pulled away from Chris as soon as her feet touched the ground. She walked over to a tree, there tree, (as in Chris, Wyatt, and her) and sat down with her back against it and knees pulled up to her chest.

"She hates me," Melinda mumbled and wiped the dry tear from her face, she was done crying.

"No she doesn't, no one could ever hate you Mellie," Chris reassured. Melinda scowled, only Chris could get away with calling her that; well him and one other person but she shook away the thought.

"Really; because I _murdered_ her son. Our _brother_. Why wouldn't she hate me?" Chris sighed at his sister's stubbornness and scooted her over so there was room for him to sit.

"And how many people has he murdered? Hundreds? Thousands? You did what everyone wanted to do but couldn't. And it doesn't matter because we're going to save him."

"There's nothing to save. He's dead; plain and simple," Melinda pointed out, "And how do you know that we can save him? How do you _know_ that Mom won't hate me? How do you know that everything will work out?"

"Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"But how do yo-."

"It'll be okay."

**So I'm pretty sure this will stay a one-shot but if you can convince me otherwise in reviews I'll think about making it a multi-chap fic.**

**Also if you want you can go to my profile and click the link for pictures of all the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the purpose of my plot Piper didn't die when Chris was 14 but when Melinda was 14. Also I said in the last chapter that Pipers kids shared a telepathic bond but I've changed it so Melinda has the power of telepathy. **

**I can't promise regular updates.**

**I don't own Charmed. **

**This takes place sometime in season 6 after the sisters find out that Wyatt is evil but they don't know about Chris. **

**Summary: Something happens when Melinda was put in charge of the Resistance. She follows Chris to the past, needing the help and comfort of her brother, and accidentally spills some secrets. **

**The story is pretty AU for obvious reasons but the main plot is still the same…. I think.**

Chapter Two

The Charmed Ones stood in the attic, staring at the spot where Chris and Melinda stood a second earlier. Phoebe had trouble standing upright from the strong emotions coming off the girl, Paige was trying to figure out how someone could kill someone as powerful as Wyatt, and Piper was having trouble forming any thoughts at all. How could her daughter kill Wyatt? No matter how evil he was.

"Sweetie," Phoebe began.

"Don't. I just need to find my son and make sure he's safe," Piper cut her off and disappeared from the attic. Paige looked over to Phoebe; the same worried look crossed their faces.

"Sense for Chris," Phoebe said, "We have to find out exactly what happened." Paige nodded and closed her eyes; it only took a minute to sense that Chis was at a park.

"Phoebe I got him," Paige said and grabbed her sister's hand, orbing close to where she sensed Chris. The two sisters crouched behind a bush where they watched Chris console Melinda.

"There's nothing to save. He's dead; plain and simple," Melinda pointed out, "And how do you know that we can save him? How do you _know_ that Mom won't hate me? How do you know that everything will work out?" Paige looked at Phoebe and mouthed 'Mom?' Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"But how do yo-."

"It'll be okay." They watched as Chris sat down and pulled Melinda into his lap and she scowled.

"I'm not five anymore," She complained. Chris smirked before answering.

"Aw come on Mellie. You know you love me."

"You know I hate being called that and you're just trying to distract me," She said. Chris sighed looked down at her.

"I'm your older brother. I'm entitled to distract you before we have to return to reality," Chris explained and the sisters gasped. Chris and Melinda were on their feet in a second.

"Who's there?" Chris asked Melinda.

"It's Phoebe and Paige."

"Great," Chris mumbled. Phoebe and Paige walked out from behind the bush, clearly shocked.

"Your Wyatt's brother?" Phoebe was the first to form words.

"Yes but you're not even supposed to know so you can't tell Piper," Chris demanded. Melinda stayed behind Chris, not ready to face her aunts yet.

"How can you expect us to keep this a secret from Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris is right Phoebe. Piper wouldn't be able to handle it right now," Paige explained.

"I don't care what your reasons are. You can't tell- wait you agree with me?" Paige smiled kindly at him.

"It'll happen occasionally," She quipped. Melinda looked at Chris and opened a telepathic link.

'_Meet me at the Golden Gate Bridge; I don't think they've noticed me yet.' _

Chris watched as she disappeared from sight and sensed when she orbed away.

"Where'd she go?" Phoebe asked. Chris sighed; leave it up to Melinda to make him deal with everything.

"She left. She thinks that you all hate her," Chris explained.

"Why would she think that? She's our niece," Paige asked.

"She killed Wyatt so she's afraid. It's completely understandable," Phoebe answered.

"Well I don't hate her. From what you've told us about Wyatt I can't blame her. He sounds like a real jackass."

"I don't either but Piper might not be to forgiving," Phoebe added.

"I know and that's what she's most afraid of. Let's just say that Piper and Melinda didn't always see eye to eye in our time," Chris said, "Look I got to go get her. We'll meet you guys at the house, try and calm Piper down." Chris disappeared in a flurry of orbs and the sisters sighed.

"Sometimes I really hate that power," Phoebe complained before Paige orbed them back home.

Melinda stood at the edge of the bridge, the tips of her shoes hanging off the edge.

"They don't hate you," Chris stated. Melinda kept her eyes closed but opened up the mink link.

'_I know. I can hear everything.'_

Chris chuckled remembering how Melinda was always the person to go to when they wanted to know something when they were kids. She had a knack for listening in on other peoples conversations when she was board or nervous. He replied back the same way.

'_Let's go back to the manor, you have to face her.'_

"You take the fun out of everything," Melinda grumbled before grabbing her brother's hand. A second later the future Halliwell's appeared in the attic only to be met with the sisters. Piper stared at her daughter, anger clear on her face. Melinda kept hold on her brother knowing that without him she would break down.

"I want you out of here," Piper demanded, looking at Melinda.

"What?" Paige and Phoebe asked.

"You can't just-," Chris tried to defend.

"I don't want to hear another word from you. The only reason I'm keeping you here is so you can save my son." Chris opened up his mouth but Melinda cut him off.

"Don't Chris. She's exactly the same. It doesn't matter what Wyatt does, she'll always forgive him. You'd think that knowing her son murdered thousands of people and witches she wouldn't care if he was killed himself."

"I am your mother and you will not talk about me like that," Piper scolded.

"Really? Because didn't you just kick me out of the house?"

"You killed my son!" Piper kinda yelled.

"He tried to kill me! Along with everyone in our family that he didn't already kill!" Melinda yelled.

"He wouldn't kill his family," Piper defended.

"Melinda stop," Chris warned, knowing where she was going with this.

"NO CHRIS! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE DID. PRUE, PATIENCE, JOUNIOR, KAT, TAMMIE! THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM! NOT TO MENTION-."

"MELINDA!" Chris yelled, efficiently silencing his sister. She had seen Chris mad before but it was never directed at her; it only fueled her more.

"What Chris?" She spat, no longer yelling.

"You're giving away unnecessary information and she _is_ your mother," He stated firmly.

"You know that's not true she was more of a mother to Wyatt and-."

"Melinda!" Paige yelled.

'_What's with you?'_

Melinda heard Chris's voice in her head and stopped what she was doing. What _was_ she doing?

"I-I'm sorry. Chris I shouldn't have come . It was stupid of me to think that I could help without causing problems." Melinda squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears, before orbing away.

**I liked the ending. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Keep 'em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed the story! I love you all, seriously, but not really lol. **

**Can't promise regular updates but if you want news on how far along I am in a chapter or when I plan of updating you can follow me on twitter FutureMelinda**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Chapter Three

"What if it's not a demon?" Melinda asked. Chris looked up from the map he and Melinda had created and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like a warlock?" He asked, "We have a column for them right here." He tapped the paper for emphasis and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"No stupid, I mean like someone we trust," Melinda explained, "A witch or a human. Maybe even an Elder I don't know but it's an idea because so far we haven't gotten anywhere."

"That's, actually a really good idea." Melinda glared at Chris before tapping into his power and making some of the papers flying into his face.

"So you're sure that you guys aren't dating?" Paige asked as she walked into the room. Chris and Melinda looked at each other before bursting into laughter. When the siblings finally calmed down Chris turned to Paige.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. Paige didn't look up from the trunk when she answered.

"The ca- oh I found them." Paige grabbed the candles before orbing out of the room; leaving Chris to fend off his sisters' next lecture.

"You shouldn't have erased their memories," Melinda said.

"I know but they would have told Piper about me and Piper would never let you back in this house again if she knew about what happened with Wyatt," Chris explained.

"It doesn't matter. We're not supposed to use our magic for personal gain," Melinda scolded with a small smile. Chris laughed and soon Melinda joined him, they both knew that her argument was crap. She was the queen of personal gain.

"I don't think I've ever seen Chris smile, let alone laugh," Piper mused from the doorway, "Should I be worried?" The siblings immediately sobered up and Melinda looked down at her book.

"No, it's nothing really," Chris brushed off, "But we think we fight have a new lead on who turned Wyatt." Piper looked at Melinda oddly turning back to Chris.

"What is it?"

"Well Melinda pointed out that if could be someone you trust," Chris explained.

"So you don't think it's a demon?" Piper asked and sat down next to Chris, examining the chart. "This is incredible."

"Thanks but uh we're not sure. It could still be a demon but just to be safe I need a list of anyone that can come into contact with Wyatt in the next three months. And I think it'll be best if you spend the last three months of your pregnancy at magic school."

"There the neurotic Chris we all know and find incredibly annoying," Piper grumbled, "And for your information I am perfectly capable of handling myself thank you very much."

"Piper I know you _can_ take care of yourself but I don't think it's smart to put you or the baby in any unnecessary danger."

"How about you just stick to finding out what turned Wyatt," Piper snapped and walked out of the attic.

"I don't remember her being such a bitch," Melinda quipped.

"Melinda," Chris sighed.

"I know, I know. I don't need another lecture." The attic was silent as Chris wrote down anyone that's ever come into contact with Wyatt on the chart and Melinda worked on charming the laptop so she could access the Book of Shadows database that she created in the future.

"I'll be back," Chris said abruptly and started to orb away.

"Wait!" Melinda yelled and Chris reformed, "Where are you going?"

"Just to the Underworld," Chris answered, "I'm going to check out some leads."

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Melinda rolled her eyes, telling her brother to be careful in the Underworld was like telling her not to use magic for personal gain. Completely useless. After about another hour of relentlessly trying to find the right spell to get the laptop to do what she wanted Melinda finally gave up and went downstairs to search for something to eat. Rounding the last corner so she could get into the kitchen she stopped and took a few steps back when she heard Leo and Piper talking about her and Chris.

"Look Piper I don't trust him and now there's this girl? I don't get it. Who are they? What if they're lying and they're the ones trying to get to Wyatt?"

"And what if they aren't? I don't trust them any more than you do but right now they're the only chance I have at saving my baby."

"I want to save Wyatt too but I think that you and the sisters should cast a truth spell on them and find out just exactly what they want." Melinda knew that if Leo convinced Piper to do that she and Chris would be screwed so she decided to risk being blown up and made her presence known.

"We don't expect you to trust us but you're going to have to believe that Chris and I are trying our hardest to save your son. Casting a truth spell will only cause you pain. Right now you can stand here and tell yourself that we're full of crap and your son is and always will be a perfect little angle." Melinda internally patted herself on the back. She didn't think she would be able to stand up to Piper like that without letting it get too personal.

"I don't know if I can trust Chris. He's lied to us and put our son in danger. Obviously he doesn't care enough to be cautious and think things through before he does them," Piper said.

"And he sent me to Vahalla. If all you wanted to do was help save Wyatt why would he need to send me to Vahalla?"

"Don't you dare tell me that Chris doesn't care. He risks his life every day, barely ever sleeps or eats and it's all for _your_ son." Melinda knew she had to stop there else it would defiantly get too personal for her taste. Before either of her parents could find a suitable response Melinda had already grabbed the first thing she saw in the fridge and orbed upstairs.

**So did you like the plot twist? Review and tell me! **


End file.
